Fandom Imagines
by Wolfie152
Summary: I will be making a story FILLED with different fandom imagines. Please comment on who you would like me to write about. Also, I don't own any of these characters, only my OCs. Thank you and enjoy! ;)
1. Fandom Imagines

Fandom Imagines

 **Hi! I'm going to be making, as you can see, fandom imagines. It's going to be F + Reader fanfictions. Now I want you readers to help me make this. I would really like it if you readers would comment who you would like me to write about. Also, most of the time when it's me, the author, talking, the text will be bold. To start of a new story, I will write a _Steve Rogers/Captain America + Reader_ fanfiction. Thank you, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to please request!**

 _ **Steve Rogers/Captain America + Reader-**_

It's going to be a long day. I know that for sure.

I walked behind the bar, putting on my apron. After that was done, I snatched my Guest Check Pad **(I think that's what it's called)** from the counter and waited for a customer to come through the door.

As if on cue, a group of five walked in the door. I got up off the stool I was sitting, fixed my apron, and walked over to the table. When I approached it, I immediately recognized two people: Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. They were regulars here, not always for the bar, but jut for food.

They didn't notice me right away, and I was fine with that. Someone at the table who did notice me right away was a man with dark brown hair and a bit of a goatee. To be honest, he looked kind of familiar. He nudged the man next to him, who had kind of black hair.

I ignored his flirty look towards me, and put a smile on my face. "Hi everyone. My name is Y/N, and I will be your waitress today." This got the attention of Steve and Natasha.

They both smiled at me. "Hey, Y/N." Natasha said to me.

The Player-Like-Man looked at her, a little bit of shock on his face. "You know her?"

This earned a chuckle from everyone at the table and a giggle from me. "Yeah. Whenever Steve and I come here, Y/N is our waitress." Natasha explained.

The Player-Like-Man now looked at Steve, shock still kind of on his face. "Y/N, that is Tony Stark," Steve pointed at the guy who was talking earlier. That's why he looked so familiar. He's the billionaire. Steve continued, "Next to him is Bruce Banner, and next to Natasha is Clint Barton."

I looked them all. "It's nice to meet friends of Steve and Natasha. Now what can I get you to drink?" I asked, pulling my Guest Check Pad **(Still don't know if that's right)** out of my apron pocket.

After I got all their drinks, **(Too lazy to type that all out)** I went back behind the bar and took out the page with the drinks and gave it to the cook. While I was waiting to give the group their drinks, and later their food, I served a couple more tables and occasionally went over to there and talked to the group. Whether I was near the table or not, I stole glances at Steve. To be honest, every since the first time he walked in those doors, I've had my eye on him. I mean, his beautiful blue eyes match his beautiful blonde hair. His build, no matter what kind of shirt he wears, you can see his muscles.

I must have been daydreaming, because the next thing I know is being hit on the head by Caroline, my boss and friend. "Earth to Y/N!"

I shock my head and looked at Caroline quickly. "S-sorry." I rubbed the spot where she hit with a menu, looked over to Steve's table to see that they were all done, sighed, grabbed their receipt, and walked over to the table. "So I saw that you people were done, so here's the receipt when you're ready." I set it down on the table and walked back to the bar.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the front open. In looked up and saw Steve's group exiting the bar/restaurant.

I sighed, and continued to clean part of the bar counter.

"Everything alright, Y/N?" Startled by the familiar voice, I look up, only to come face to face with Steve.

"S-Steve, I thought you left with your friends." I said, looking back at the counter, trying to hind the blush I know is spread across my face.

Steve just chuckled for some reason. "I actually was hoping to... talk to you... um... privately." He said, as if he was pondering if he really wanted to do this.

I stopped cleaning the counter and looked up. "Um... Sure." I got out from behind the bar, but before I did I told Caroline that is was taking a little break. I motioned for Steve to follow me, which he did, and walked out of the bar/restaurant. We walked father down the sidewalk so we weren't near anybody.

We stood there in awkward silence for a little. I was the one to break it. "So... what did you want to tell me?" I asked, too shy to look directly at him.

He cleared his throat. "It's just... suddenly, I can't stop thinking about you. It's like you're some kind of magnet, and I'm being pulled to you. I haven't felt like this in a long time, and I don't know what to do. I'm worried that one wro-"

Before he could finish his thought I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips onto his. Almost immediately, Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me back. It seemed like we stood there, lips locked, for hours, when it only was a couple seconds.

When we pulled apart, A smiled formed on my lips. "I feel the same way, Steve." I manged to breathe out.

Steve smiled at me and pulled m to him for another kiss.


	2. Sam Winchester Reader- Unexpecting

_**Sam Winchester + Reader- Unexpecting**_

 _Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom,_ was all I could think of right now.

I bolted out of bed, not caring about the startled moose rising from the bed. I went into the bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and everything I had eaten last night was gone in an instant.

I stayed leaning over when too large, warm, familiar arms snaked their way around my waist. I didn't need to look to know it was Sam.

Sam and I had been dating for four years now, ever since he saved me on a hunt against a werewolf. Everything had seemed perfect. That is until about a couple weeks ago. It all started all of a sudden. Every medicine I took didn't seem to help.

I leaned against Sam, breathing heavily. "Y/N, I think it's time you see a doctor." Sam had been bugging me for a while to go see a doctor. Being the stubborn girl I was, I always refused, saying I was fine.

Now, I'm not so sure if I'm fine. I nodded my head, and started getting up. "I'll get dressed; you and Dean just continue searching for the monster." I said, walking out of the bathroom.

Sam sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

I giggle at his stubbornness. "Yes, I'm sure. Plus, nobody can trust Dean by himself." I say, picking out a red flannel, black tank top, tights, and combat boots to wear for the day.

Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Whatever you say." He said, trailing chaste kisses down my neck.

I pushed him off and walked into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed.

After I got my shower and dressed, I walked out of the bathroom. Sam wasn't in the bedroom, so I guessed he either left or was downstairs.

I walked downstairs and caught a glimpse of Sam and Dean in the study. I went to the front down and grabbed bag and yelled to the boys, "I'm leaving! See you in a little!"

In response, I heard a 'bye' and a groan. I giggled at the oblivious brothers and headed for the doctors.

I waited in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. "Miss Y/N L/N?"

I looked at the source of my name. When I saw the nurse signal for me to come with her, I nodded my head, got up and followed her. She led me into an empty room, room 05. "Hi, Miss L/N. I'm Dr. Morgan Lince. I'm going to be checking on you today. Now, would you please tell me how you've been feeling?"

I nodded. "Well, not very well. I've been throwing up almost every morning and sometimes in the afternoon. I would get nauseous and dizzy, too. And eating has been weird for me. Sometimes I will crave a certain food, and then when I get it I feel sick."

Dr. Lince nodded and typed this onto the computer in the room. "And when did you last get your period?"

I thought for a moment. "Now that I think of it, I haven't gotten it in a while. Maybe, two, three months ago?"

Dr. Lince just continued doing what she was doing before. When she was done, she took her stethoscope. "I just gonna listen to your heart and lungs, OK?" I nodded my head and she puts the stethoscope pegs in her ears, rolled her chair over to me, and listened to my heart and stomach. She nodded her head and moved the stethoscope to my back. "Deep breathes, please." I did as she said. "Again." I did it again. This repeated for a little. "OK. Is it alright if I can take an Ultrasound? It seems that everything is OK with your heart and lungs, so I want to look at you stomach to see if anything is wrong there."

I nodded for the fourth time today. We both got up and she lead me to the room you do an Ultrasound. She motioned for me to lie on the cot, so I did. I rolled up my shirt so much while she was getting the transducer ready. After she was finished, she put the transducer on my stomach. She moved it around, but didn't say a word. She nodded her head when she was done, got a paper towel to clean of my stomach, and got up. "I'm going look at everything over again. You can wait in the waiting room until I call you back."

"Thank you." I said as I left the room.

Before I was out of ear shot, I heard her say, "Don't thank me yet."

I smiled a little and went into the waiting room.

After a little, Dr. Lince finished looking at the tests and called me back the room 05.

She sat back down in the chair she sat in when we first got here. "Well, I have your test results. I have good news."

I leaned forward, a bit of happiness in my eyes. "What's the good news?" I asked, anxious.

A smile crept onto her face. "Congratulations, Miss L/N. You're pregnant."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "I'm p-pregnant?" I asked, even though Dr. Lince already told me.

She nodded her head. "Here. I have some pamphlets about pregnancy and parenthood for you and your significant other."

She handed me the pamphlets and walked me out of the room. I put the pamphlets in my purse. "Um… Thank you. How much do I owe the office?" I asked, pulling out my wallet.

She put her hand up and shook it. "You don't owe anything. This check-up will be on me. Let's say… it's a soon-to-be-mother gift."

We both giggled and I nodded. "Thank you, again. Bye." I waved. As I was walking out, I heard Dr. Lince say her good bye.

I was going to have fun telling this to the brothers.

As soon as I got home, I ran right into Sam, who, from what I can infer, was waiting for me the whole time I was gone. He picked me up and dropped me onto the couch. "Woah, there, Sam! I just got home and you already sweep me off my feet!" I giggled.

Sam chuckled. "Well, I want to know what's wrong with you." He said as he plopped down next to me.

I got nervous. "Y-You make it sound like it's a b-bad thing." I say, not looking at Sam. He was about to say something when I cut him off. "I'll tell you later."

He looked at me confused, but nodded his head. I smiled, pecked him on the lips, and walked into our shared room. I immediately walked into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. That's when all the thoughts I've been concealing came at me like a flood: _What am I going to do? I can't be pregnant! Sam always said he never wants to raise his child in this life. How am I going to tell me? What will he do? Will be tell me to leave? Will he want me to get rid of the baby? Heck, how would Dean would react? He is going to be the baby's uncle._

Before I knew, tears were slipping down my face. I quickly wiped them away and fixed myself up for the rest of the day.

I was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. Sam was in the study, researching for a case. Dean was in his room, doing God knows what. I was making pasta, while thinking how I was going to tell Sam about my… condition.

"Sam! Dean! Dinner's ready!" I yelled, setting to bowl of pasta in the middle of the dining room table. Soon, both Sam and Dean came pilling in the dining room, seating themselves down as I gave out the food.

At dinner, we talked about what any hunts that were found and, over all, different stories.

I forgot about the events early today, until, "So, Y/N, what did the doctor tell you today?" Sam asked, finishing his dinner.

I gulped, not expecting Sam to ask this all of a sudden. "Good. The doctor said that everything was alright…" I drifted off, not wanting to say anything else.

Dean and Sam didn't look satisfied. "Is that all? Anything else? Like a, I don't know, diagnosed?" Sam asked a hit of worry in his voice.

I didn't want to tell them at the dinner, but it looked like I was going to have to. I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and it's Sam's…" I mumbled really quiet.

They looked at me confused. "What? Speak up." Dean said, shoving more pasta in his mouth.

I took another deep breath. "I'mpregnantandit'sSam's." I said really fast.

They looked a little mad now, especially Dean. "Holy sh*t, Y/N! Speak normally!" Dean Yelled.

I took my third deep breath. "I'm pregnant, and it's Sam's…" I said in a little voice.

I know they heard me from the looks on their faces. "You're what?!" Sam asked, leaning over the table.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "You're not gonna make me say it again, ar you?!" I said, trying to hold back the tears.

Sam shook his head. "No… What are we gonna do?" Sam mumbled.

At this, I stood up abruptly, not happy with Sam's question. They both looked at me worriedly. "Well, I'm sorry, Sam! I expected this as much as the both of you!" I yelled, tears starting to leave my eyes.

Before Sam or Dean could say anything, I ran upstairs into my room. I slammed the door shut, not caring about the loud ' _BAM!_ ' it made. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in a mirror again. That's when all my tears started escaping my eyes. I let them pour out, sliding down the wall and cried my eyes out.

Downstairs, I heard yelling, but I didn't care. I didn't care when I heard big, loud footsteps climbing up the stairs and to my door. I didn't care when I heard the bedroom door open. I didn't care when I heard the same footsteps come to the bathroom door. I did care, however, when the bathroom door opened, and in came Sam.

He kneeled down in front of me and pulled me into an embrace. "Hey. Shhh."

I embraced him back, crying into his chest. "I'm s-sorry, Sam. I c-can l-leave or-"

Sam shushed me. "Don't apologize. And I don't want you to leave or anything."

I looked at him with teary eyes. "R-Really?" I asked, hope filling inside me.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I'm actually quite happy to be a dad." He said.

A smile broke onto my face. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Sam chuckled again and hugged me back. When we pulled apart from the hug, he smashed his pips against mine, but in a gentle yet passionate way.

Awe parted, and Sam said, "We will care for this child no matter what. We will try our best to make sure that our child _won't_ grow up in this life."

I smiled at Sam and put my lips back to where they're meant to be, well at least for me.


	3. Tamaki Suoh Reader- Prized Rose

**Please, readers! Don't forget to request fanfictions! I can only make up so much by myself.**

 _ **Tamaki Suoh + Reader- Prized Rose**_

I hate them. Absolutely hate them.

My baka brother ran off. Again! I can't believe him. He keeps going to hang out with his friends. He left me in one of the libraries, with a slice of strawberry cake with the letters and number ' _MR3_.'

I took the slice of cake and searched for anything that could go with what was written on the cake.

After walking for a while, I found the only room that looked right: ' _Music Room 3_.'

I entered, not expecting what happened next: A bunch of rose petals flew at me.

I stumbled back, falling onto my butt. A blush appeared on my face, because I knew I had made a fool of myself.

"Y/N-Chan! Are you okay?" Mitsukuni ran up to me, looking at me very close.

"I think so…" I rubbed my head. Takashi walked over to me and picked me up, taking me into the music room and sitting me on a couch.

"Mitsukuni, Takashi, why did you leave me alone?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry. We were late to the host club, so I left you cake with a note!" Mitsukuni explained to me. I nodded my head. When I looked up, I noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me. I knew who they all were, because Mitsukuni never stops talking about them. "Um… Hi…" I say.

One of the boys, Tamaki Suoh, walks up to me, a rose in hand. "You must be Y/N. Honey has told us a lot about you." He handed me the rose and I gratefully took it. A slight blush found its way onto my cheeks.

I often returned to the host club. I requested all the host, but mostly Tamaki. During my time there, I developed a crush on him. It's no use, though. All the girls who request him have a huge crush on him.

Lately, I haven't been visiting the host club. I thought that if I don't go, my crush will subside.

But I was wrong. The more I'm away from Tamaki, the bigger my crush gets.

I was currently in the schools flower garden. I was sitting by the fountain, looking at all the beautiful flowers, especially the roses.

"The roses are lovely, aren't they?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of none other than Tamaki Suoh.

I nodded. "Y-Yes, they are."

He came and sat next to me. "But not as beautiful as you." He placed his fingers under my chin to make me look at him.

I blushed and turned my face away. "I believe the roses are much prettier than me."

Tamaki shook his head. "I don't think so. You know why?" He asked.

I looked at him and shook my head. "N-No…"

He chuckled slightly. "Because, _you_ are my prized rose."

We both smiled. He started to lean in, and so did I. As our lips connected, our eyes fluttered shut.

We pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.


End file.
